Biodegradable poly(ester-amide)s are known for use for administration of drugs admixed with or chemically linked thereto applied as a drug eluting film or coating and for use in the manufacture of medical devices. See WO 02/18477A2; U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,538; and Katsarava, R., et al., Journal of Polymer Science, Part A, Polymer Chemistry 37, 391-407 (1999). They have not heretofore been fabricated into a form suitable for burn treatment, wound coverage, artificial skin, or scaffolds for tissue engineering.